Everywhere & Wherever
by BLav527
Summary: Sequel to "Like or Love?" One year later. Ally's younger sister Brittany has finished school and is coming to New York and everyone's favorite gambling newsie can't help but want to be near her.
1. Chapter 1

Well, here it is! The long.okay maybe not long. But the much anticipated sequel to "Like or Love?" This takes place a year after "Like or Love?". It would be wise to read that first, otherwise this won't make any sense. Now, just to warn you: The chapters won't be updated as quickly as before, do to many.many exams and projects my very evil teachers have bestowed upon me. But I couldn't help but write this! Anywayz, sit back, relax, and enjoy! :)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't "Newsies" * tear * I do however own Ally, her father, and Brittany.who is me. LOL.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
17-year-old Allyson Lenox sat at the kitchen table of her fourth floor apartment sorting through the mail. There wasn't much.a few bills, a letter from her grandfather and a letter from.Ally stopped as wide grin spread across her face. She picked up the rectangular envelope and brought her hand up to her necklace, a silver chain with a star charm hanging from it. She quickly tore the envelope open. Rising to her feet, she read the contents and nearly fell over. Ally turned on her heal and dashed out the door. Paper in hand, she ran down the stairs and knocked frantically on apartment 3C. A small boy of 11 years old answered with a confused look on his face. "Ally? What's going on?" "Les! Where's David and Sarah? I have wonderful news!" Ally exclaimed. "Their at the lodging house.they had to talk to Jack." Ally grabbed his hand, cutting him off. "Well come on!" Hand in hand, they ran the few blocks to the lodging house. "Hi Mr. Kloppman!" Ally called as she ran passed him and up the steps to the bunkroom. Les sat down in a spare chair, catching his breath. Kloppman raised an eyebrow at him, an amused expression across his aging features. Ally stopped at the door and knocked quickly, "Hello? Everybody decent?" she laughed as she entered the room. A chorus of "Heya Ally's" greeted her as she scanned the room for David. He was by the window, speaking with Jack and Sarah. He looked up and smiled. "Hey Twink." He said, coming over and kissing her quickly. Ally took a second to smile at the nickname he had given her. Twinkle, (Twink for short.) because of her love of the stars. Ally could surpass her joy no longer and she flung her arms around David's neck. "Oh David! I have such wonderful news!" she said pulling away and waving the paper in front of his face. "What news?" he asked, playfully trying to snatch the paper from her hand. Ally giggled and pulled it away. "Well, remember when I mentioned my younger sister?" "Yer sista'?" Jack asked, "Oh, ya mean Britt, da one who's really intelligent." "But still down ta earth?" Sarah finished, giggilng "Da one who 'as an incredible singin' voice?" Blink asked, coming out of the washroom. "Da one who's a fast learna and loves card games?" Racetrack asked, jumping down fro his bunk. "Da one who loves sunsets and writes poetry?" Spot asked from out on the fire escape. David laughed as Ally crossed arms and rolled her eyes. "You have mentioned her once or twice." Ally threw her hands up in the air, "Alright, alright! So I talk about her a lot! That's not the point! The point is this!" she waved the paper again. "Well, tell us already!" David said. Ally laughed, "Okay! My sister is." she paused, looking around at all the expecting faces. "Coming to New York! She finished school early and my Aunt Caroline said she's ready to come to New York!" David wrapped his arms around her and twirled her around, he knew how important Ally's family was to her, and how much she loved her younger sister. "That's great Twink! I'm so happy for you!" "It really is wonderful news, Ally!" Sarah said, also hugging her friend. "When's she coming?" Ally stopped, "Oh my gosh! I was so excited I didn't finish reading the letter!" she quickly unfolded the paper and scanned to the end. Her eyes widened. "Well? When is she coming?" David asked. "Next week! Oh my gosh! I have to go tell, papa!" she stuffed the letter into her skirt pocket. "I'll see you tonight!" she gave him a brief kiss and ran back out the way she came. David watched her go and couldn't help but laugh; Ally was always so full of life.always happy. He loved that about her. Racetrack was laughing too as he walked over to him and leaned against the windowsill. "Well," he started, "If Brittany is anything like Ally, we'll all be in trouble." He said smiling as he walked out of the bunkhouse. David shook his head, (-- You're half right Race.because if Brittany is as much like Ally as she says she is. Your heart will be in major trouble.--) With that thought, he joined his friends outside the distribution center.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Well? How was it? Please review! I live for reviews! Luv Alwayz & 4ever, ~Britt aka AngelicOne~ 


	2. Chapter 2

I know I know! This chapter is long overdue. But, like I said the first chapter, I'm so busy with school and other things. But I finally know exactly where I'm going with this story. Special thanks go out to Rae Kelly and baby309blue! Glad you like it so far! On with the story. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Newsies" blah blah blah.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The week was full of anticipation and preparation for Brittany's arrival. Ally was overwhelmed with excitement and she convinced her father to let her throw a surprise welcoming party for her younger sister. Medda had agreed to let them have it at Irving Hall; as long as she could her hear Brittany sing, as Ally had talked non-stop of her wonderful voice.  
  
Ally wrapped her fingers around the star charm on her necklace as she, David, and Michael Lenox stood at the train station waiting for Brittany's train to arrive. The others were at Irving hall, helping Medda set up for the party. In her other hand, she clutched the letter, now faded and wrinkled. "What time was her train supposed to be here?" David asked putting his arm around her. Ally kept her eyes on the tracks, "Train number 1527 arriving at 3:00." She answered with a sigh. Michael looked at his pocket watch; "Well.it's 3:00 now. It should be here any second." As he said that, a whistle blew in the distance and the train came into sight. "There it is!" Ally exclaimed.  
  
Inside the train, Brittany woke up with a start at the sound of the whistle. She peered out the window only to see the train station coming into view. "Oh my goodness." she murmured. It had been so long since she had last seen her family and she was nervous. (-- I hope they recognize me- -) she thought with a laugh. She gazed at her appearance in the window. She was at least a foot taller and her long dark tresses were passed her shoulders now. Brittany brought her hand up to her necklace. Like Ally's, it was a silver chain only hers had an angel charm. She smiled thinking of her sister and recalling all the letters she had written to her about her life in New York. Brittany had been so jealous to learn that not only had she met the actual newsies that started the strike they had read about, but they were also her friends! And she was even DATING one of them! Her sister."Ms. Responsibility" was in love! Brittany couldn't help but be happy for her sister; it was about time she learned to have some fun. The train came to a stop and Brittany gathered her belongings, walking towards the exit, she let a sigh and stepped off the ramp. She scanned the crowd looking for Ally's blonde head.  
  
A few feet away, Ally was doing the same. "Do you see her?" David asked. Ally sighed and used her hand to block the sun from her face. "Maybe I could if the blasted sun would stop shining!" she muttered. David smirked, "The sun? Shining? No! Who would have thought?" "Ha Ha" Ally replied, punching him in the arm. Michael laughed as he too searched for his youngest daughter. Ally turned around and smiled at her father. Then, suddenly she got this very strange feeling. She brought her hand up to her necklace and turned around again.  
  
Brittany shivered, "Where are they?" she thought. She shivered again and brought her hand up to her necklace. She turned around. The crowds parted, and blue eyes met hazel eyes. "Ally!" "Britt!" The teenaged girls ran to each other and were hugging within seconds. Michael and David ran over to them, but the sisters would not let go. David smiled at the sight they made. The look on Ally's face was one of complete happiness. Her family was back together again. "I'd hate to interrupt this moment." Michael said, "But do you have a hug for me Britt-girl?" Britt's eyes flew open, "Papa!" she exclaimed jumping into his arms, tears streaming down her cheeks. Michael lifted her off the ground and twirled her around. Ally wiped the tears from her own eyes and hugged David. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. When Michael finally set Britt down, David took the moment to examine her. She was the exact opposite of Ally in appearance. While Ally had blue eyes and blonde hair, Britt had hazel eyes and dark brown hair. She was about 2 inches shorter then Ally. The only things they did have in common were there smiles and necklaces. Except for the charms, of course. Ally hugged her sister again and turned to David, "Britt.I would like you to meet my boyfriend, David. And David I would like you to meet my little sister and best friend, Britt." David held out his hand and wasn't prepared when Brittany ran and threw her arms around him. Laughing, he hugged back, already feeling a brotherly responsibility towards the younger girl. Brittany pulled away and beamed up at him, "So this is the young man who captured my sisters heart?" she looked over at Ally, smirking, "Al, your letters didn't do him justice." She said winking. Ally blushed as the other three laughed. Britt turned back to David, "Really, it is great to finally meet you, David." David smiled, "And it's great to meet you Britt. Since I first met Ally, it was Brittany this and my younger sister that." Britt laughed and then brought her hand up to her mouth, letting out a yawn. Michael picked her luggage up, "Well gang, I'd say it was time to go home and get Britt settled." He kissed her hair and began walking, the other three in tow. Britt smiled and touched her necklace, (-- Home. --) She thought, (---It's so wonderful to finally be home.with my family. --) She yawned again and picked up her small bag. "Tired?" Ally asked, draping her arms around her shoulders. "Exhausted." Britt nodded, "I can't wait to get home and get some rest. That train was really uncomfortable." Ally smiled mischievously. Britt knew that look, "What are you up to Allyson Lenox?" Ally grimaced, "Ugh, the full name!" she laughed and squeezed Britt's shoulders, "Nothing my darling little sister.just a surprise." "A surprise?" Britt asked. "Uh-huh." "Good surprise or bad surprise?" Ally giggled thinking of all the newsies and Medda back at Irving Hall getting ready for the party. Jack and Spot would be taking charge of course, making sure everything was perfect for their newest "sisters" arrival. Blink and Mush would be having a streamer fight while Magic and Clover were trying to hang them up, and Sarah and Summer would be setting out the food. The other newsies would all be talking, playing marbles, or out selling the remainder of their papes before the party began. The only one left was Racetrack, who had probably wandered off to his secret spot to think until it was time. Race was a great guy, and had helped Ally during one of the most difficult decision of her life. It was time to return the favor. Ally's mischievous smile returned to her face, "Good surprise, sis. Definitely a good surprise."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Hope you liked it! Please Review!!!! Pretty Please? LOL! :) Luv Alwayz & 4ever, ~Britt aka AngelicOne~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Miss me? LOL! I know I know! But remember when I said I finally knew where I'm going with this story? Well I kinda got lost along the way. Lol, but now I think I'm back on track. I promise I'll be updating more often. I already started writing the 4th chapter in fact. Anywayz, I hope you enjoy this!!  
  
Disclaimer: Newsies belongs to Disney. The song "I Need You." Belongs to LeighAnn Rimes.  
  
~*~  
  
Things over at Irving Hall were going exactly as Ally had thought. Jack and Spot looked around the room.admiring the work their leadership had accomplished. Everything was ready for the party. All the newsies sat around, waiting for the guest of honor and her family. However, there was someone missing. Spot scanned the faces of the newsies before turning to Jack, "Heya Jacky-boy?" "Yeah Spot?" "Where's Race?"  
  
  
  
Also as Ally suspected, Race was at his secret place. He has stumbled upon it not long after Ally and her father moved in. He was walking to Brooklyn for his weekly poker game with Spot and before stepping onto the bridge he noticed a small hill, hidden by a pile of bricks right at the base of the bridge. He climbed down to discover a small patch of land, like a peninsula, leading out into the water. On the far side of the peninsula was a huge rock up against the side of the bridge that was smooth enough to sit on. And that was exactly what Racetrack was doing. With his cigar sticking out the side of his mouth, he looked out over the glistening water. He didn't know why he came there so often. But after a hard day of selling papes and winning or losing at the races, he was drawn there. It was peaceful, and gave him much needed time to think. Sighing, Race stood up and through his cigar on the ground. He pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. "I betta be headin' ova ta Medda's for da welcomin' party." He said to himself, walking up the small hill and towards Irving Hall.  
  
~*~  
  
After getting Britt settled in her new home, everyone headed over to Irving Hall for her surprise "Please Ally?" Britt begged, putting on her best puppy dogged face. Ally laughed, "Oh no! Wipe that off your face! That hasn't worked since you were 10!" Britt sighed in defeat as Michael and David laughed at the sisterly banter. Britt couldn't help but smile as the four continued on their way; she was really excited to see what the surprise was. Soon enough, they reached Irving Hall and Ally and David went in first, telling them to wait a moment. After a minute, Ally came back out alone. "Ready?" she asked. Britt nodded her head eagerly, still smiling. Michael stepped in front of them and swung open the door, allowing Britt to walk in first. "SURPRISE!!!" The voices of all the newsies cheered welcome to Britt. "Oh my gosh!" Britt exclaimed hugging Ally and her father, "Thank you so much!" Ally smiled, "Anything for you sis. Now come on, it's time to meet the rest of your 'big brothers'" she said rolling her eyes. Britt giggled as she let Ally lead her towards a very nice looking group of people.  
  
"It's so great to finally meet all of you!" Britt exclaimed after all the introductions and numerous hugs. "It's great ta meet ya too, Britt." Jack said. "Yeah," Spot added, "Ally 'ere tawks 'bout nuttin else." Everyone laughed. "So I've heard." Britt said smiling. "But wait." she stopped, "Is someone missing?" Everyone looked around before Ally realized who in fact was missing. "Where's Race?" she asked. "He was here earlier." Summer said, "He musta disappeared again." David shook his head, "He's been doing that more and more lately." Britt sat down, quietly listening to the conversation. She remembered Racetrack from Ally's letters. 'The always wise-cracking, but still good- hearted gambler.' Ally had written. Britt had always wondered about him, and looked forward to meeting him. Her thoughts were interrupted, when Medda came over. "Well now everyone! What better way to get this party started then a song from our guest of honor?" The whole congregation cheered in agreement. Medda turned to Britt, "Now my dear, Ally has talked of non-stop of you beautiful voice, would you please do us the honor of a song?" she asked. Britt hesitated a moment and Medda continued, "I understand you must be exhausted from your trip.not a whole song, just a few verses? I'm so very anxious to hear you sing!" Ally sat down next to Britt and squeezed her hand, silently urging her to sing. Britt smiled, "Sure.why not?" she said, which provoked another cheer to ring out across the room. "What song?" Britt asked. Ally thought for a moment before jumping up, "I know! Sing the song that Mama always sang for Papa.remember the one I taught you?" Britt looked at her father who nodded his approval. "Okay." Britt agreed.  
  
"I don't need a lot of things,  
  
I can get by with nothing.  
  
Of all the blessings life can bring,  
  
I've always needed something."  
  
It was then when Racetrack arrived and he moved to the front of the crowd, nodding hello. Britt scanned the crowed of amazed faces before her hazel eyes locked with a pair of chocolate brown ones and stayed there.  
  
"But I've got all I want, When it comes to loving you.  
  
You're my only reason;  
  
You're my only truth.  
  
I need you like water,  
  
Like breath, like rain.  
  
I need you like mercy  
  
From Heaven's gate."  
  
"Dear me." Race whispered in shock. This girl was.amazing. But who was she? Then she smiled at him and brought her hand up to touch her necklace, and he knew. It was the same smile.and almost the same necklace. Her's had an angel charm. (--Angel.it suits her. --) Race thought. She was definitely Ally's sister, Brittany Lenox. The same girl he had heard so much about over the past year. And no doubt he always thought Britt sounded like someone he would like to get to know. But he never expected this feeling to come over him.  
  
"There's a freedom in your arms  
  
That carries me through."  
  
(--Who is he? --) Britt wondered, even though inside.she already knew. She smiled at him and brought her hand up to her angel charm as she sang the last line, her eyes still locked with his. "I need you." Ally and David were the only two to notice their little interlude, which was interrupted by shouts and applause from the newsies. But it didn't stop them from smirking at one another.  
  
"Wonderful Britt!" exclaimed Medda, hugging the younger girl, causing her to look away from Racetrack's stare. "Ally was right, you have an amazing talent!" Britt blushed, "Thank you." She said looking back, searching for the boy. She saw him sitting at one of the tables, talking with Ally and David. "Excuse me." She said politely, making her way over to them. "Sorry I was late doll." Race apologized to Ally, crossing his arms and leaning back on his chair. Ally smiled as she saw Britt approaching them. "Don't apologize to me," she said, "Apologize to Britt." She gestured toward her. Race jumped up from his chair and spun around, almost knocking Britt over. "Whoa der." he said, taken aback.she was so close to him. Britt giggled, "Sorry about that." She stepped back a little, smiling at him and Race couldn't help but smile back. Thus beginning another staring interlude, which again was interrupted. "Ahem," Ally coughed, holding back laughter. Britt and Racetrack broke their gazes and looked at her. Ally turned to Racetrack, "Race, I want you to meet my sister and Britt I want you to meet my dear friend Racetrack." Britt smiled and offered her hand, "It's great to meet you, Racetrack." "Great ta meet ya too." Race replied, taking her hand in his. Both them feeling an electric shock go up their arms. Race shook it off and smirked, "Sorry I was late fer yer welcomin' party." "It's alright." Britt replied, her hazel eyes twinkling. All Race could do was smile back. Neither one of them noticing that they were still holding hands. But Ally and David did. "Did your hands fuse together or something?" David asked chuckling and Ally punched him in the arm. Britt and Race let go of each other's hands quickly and blushed. Thankfully, Blink came over and suggested a poker game and all awkwardness ceased. Race smirked as he sat down, "Heya Britt.I member Ally tellin' me ya liked card games.ya think yer up fer a game a poker?" Britt sat done across from him and smiled, "Sure.why not?" Jack came up and sat down to join the game, Spot following close behind. "Ya sure 'bout that Britt?" Blink asked. "Race here is known to rob a poison blind durin' poker.especially begginnas." Britt laughed, "Thanks for the warning Blink.but I'll take my chances." She glanced at Race and winked. Race raised his eyebrow.intrigued by her confidence. (--This could be an interestin' night.- -) he thought as he dealt the cards. ~*~  
  
That's it for now!!! Please R&R!! :) Luv Alwayz & 4ever, ~Britt aka AngelicOne~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone!! Here's chapter 4!! I'm getting them out quick now!! Well, trying to anywayz. I promised myself to finish this fic before school starts. *Cries* Where did summer go??? In case you didn't already guess...I HATE August! It's like the sad month! Lol! ANYWAYZ! I want to thank Rae Kelly, Irish Fury, and dreamcoat for reviewing chapter 2 because I forgot last chapter. And I want to thank all the chapter 3 reviewers.  
  
KayjaD ~ I'm glad you're lovin' it girl!!! Isn't is just your luck that I post this the day you go on vacation?? Lol!! Can't wait till you get back!! :)  
  
Rae Kelly ~ Yeah isn't love and first sight the best?? Thanks for your review my fellow RBLHer!! Hehe!  
  
Dreamcoat ~ Hey girl! Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it so far!  
  
Lucky ~ Thanks so much for your review! I was psyched when I saw another RBLHer over here! I really don't know too many people there! :)  
  
Nikki ~ No worries! I believe Race is already in love! hehe! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Singa ~ Thanks so much!!! :)  
  
I will love you all forever!!!! Enjoy! :)  
  
Disclaimer: Newsies still belongs to Disney. "I Need You." Still belongs to LeighAnne Rimes. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
After losing three times, Britt finally got the hang of poker. It was now the last game and everyone had folded except her and Racetrack. A small group now stood around the table, watching the game. "Full house." Race said, laying his cards down and smirking at her from across the table. Britt licked her lips as she looked from the cards in her hands, to the expecting faces of the other newsies. Smiling, she laid her cards down and watched as the others faces changed from eagerness to amazement and Race's expression changed from a knowing smirk to a gaping mouth as she said two simple words. "Royal flush." The room was silent for a moment. All eyes were on Racetrack as he took in his loss. After a minute, Race raised his eyes to Ally, "Ya weren't kidin' when ya said she was a fast learna." Ally laughed and patted her sister on the back, "Great job, Britt!" Britt gave her a small smile and looked at all the other newsies, who were still staring at the cards in awe. Spot spoke first, "Dat's the foist time I eva saw anyone get da besta Race in poka." The rest of the crowd murmured their agreement and congratulated Britt on her win. Britt gave them all the same small smile and looked over at Race. He smiled and stood up, offering his hand "Good game." Britt smiled wider and took his hand, "Thank you." Racetrack nodded and gestured towards the money in the center of the table. "So uh.whatcha gonna do wit all yer winnin's?" Britt gave him a puzzled look before looking at the money. There was probably about $2.00 in the pile. "Oh," she said, playing with her necklace, which made Race smile in spite of himself, She was so much like Ally. "Actually," Britt continued, "I was going to give everyone back what they bet." Race raised his eyebrows at her as Jack whirled his head around, "Are ya serious?" he asked. Britt nodded, "Yes, it was really fun learning to play poker from the best. But I don't need all your money." She scooped all the money up and began walking around the table, reimbursing the newsies. Ally watched her sister with pride as David wrapped his arms around her from behind, "Your sisters an angel, Twink." Ally nodded, "Yes she is." "And it seems we're not the only one's who think so." He chuckled, nodding over at Racetrack, who watched Britt with astonishment. He just couldn't believe it. That one person could be so.generous. Medda had begun a few of her numbers and all the girls were pulling their boyfriends onto the dance floor. He watched her and that feeling that he had shaken off earlier in the day returned to him. There was definitely something about her. Something that drew him to her. He shook his head. He couldn't think here, there was too much noise. He stood up and slipped out of the hall unnoticed. Well, unnoticed by all except for one. Britt also stood and slipped out of Irving Hall, hoping to catch a glimpse of what way Racetrack had went. But when she got to the street.he was gone. Sighing, she turned to go back inside, but caught a glimpse of the sun beginning to set over the city. She smiled and clutched her necklace; she remembered that Ally had told her you can see it better from the Brooklyn Bridge. Her first sunset in New York City. After stopping someone on the street for directions, Britt made her way to the bridge. She leaned on the railing and watched as the sun glistened across the water.  
  
***Flashback*** Two girls, one 8 years old with blonde hair and the other 6 years old with dark brown hair, sat on the roof of their apartment building watching the sun set. "Ally?" The dark haired girl asked. "Hmm?" "Tell me about Mama again.please?" Ally smiled down at her younger sister, "Well, she had your hair and my eyes." she began the story the same way she always did. "Papa says when they met; there was just something about her. She loved the sky.and she gave us each a special part of it. She gave me the stars in the night sky, which is why she gave me the star charm on my necklace, and told me she would always be my shining star." Britt leaned her head on Ally's shoulder as she went on, "And to you.she gave the sunset. Every evening when you were just a baby, she would take you up to the roof to watch the sunset. She told you that the sunset was the angels' way of saying good night to the world. And when she became ill, she made me promise to tell you. that she would always say good night to you through the sunset. And she gave me your angel charm necklace to have when you were old enough." Britt touched her necklace and smiled. "Can we sing the song, Ally?" Ally smiled and nodded as the two began to sing the song their mother always sang to their father. ***End Flashback***  
  
Looking out over the water, Britt brought her hand up top her necklace and finished the song she had begun earlier at Irving Hall.  
  
"You're the hope that moves me,  
  
To courage again.  
  
You're the love that rescues me,  
  
When the cold winds rage.  
  
And it's so amazing,  
  
'Cause that's just how you are.  
  
And I can't turn back now,  
  
'Cause you've brought me too far.  
  
Britt wiped a tear from her eye and continued.  
  
"I need you like water,  
  
Like breath, like rain.  
  
I need you like mercy  
  
From Heaven's gate.  
  
There's a freedom in your arms,  
  
That carries me through.  
  
I need you."  
  
"Ya gotta beautiful voice, Britt." Britt jumped away from the railing, before slowly walking over and looking over the edge. There sat none other then Racetrack, sitting on a smoothed out rock on some kind of small peninsula. "Racetrack?" "Da one an only." He replied. Britt walked around the base of the bridge and stood at the top of the hill. Race got up and held out his hand to help her down. "Thank you" she said, looking around the small patch of land. Race nodded and sat back on the rock, leaning on the bridge. Britt joined him, "So, what are you doing here?" she asked, "If you don't mind me asking." Race nodded, "Not at all.I come here wen I need ta think. But bein' serenaded was a nice change." Britt blushed and looked away towards the sunset, "Oh wow." she gasped, "How beautiful." Race watched as the suns rays reflected off her hair, "It sure is." he said softly. Britt looked back at him, "And so is this place.how did you find it?" "It's funny actually." he began, "I didn't really.it kinda found me." Britt nodded and played with her necklace, "And I kinda found you." She whispered, looking into his eyes. Race smiled, "Yeah." he looked down at her necklace, "So I see ya got one of dem too." Britt looked down at it also and nodded. "So why da angel?" he asked, "Ally told me why she has da star." Britt sighed, a little reluctant to share the memories she had just recalled. "Well, Ally told me.that before she died, my mother would take me up to the roof to watch the sunset. She said that the sunset was the angels' way of saying goodnight to the world. When she got sick, she made Ally promise to tell me that she would always say goodnight to me through the sunset.watching over me." "I'm sorry." Race said, taking her hand in his. "It's alright." Britt replied, looking back at the sunset. After a few moments of silence, Race spoke up again, "Do ya remember her at all?" "Not really." Britt started, "All I know are things Papa and Ally told me. I remember her face sometimes when I look at pictures.her smiling down at me. But I remember her voice the most. She sang to Ally and I a lot." "It seems ya got her talent." Race said. Britt nodded and smiled. "Well," she started, "I better be getting back to the party before Ally or Papa get worried." Race nodded, "Yeah, I think I'll hang out here a while longa." Britt reluctantly let go of his hand, her own instantly missing the warmth of it and walked up the small hill. At the top, she stopped turned back, "Race?" "Yeah?" he said facing her. "If you ever need to talk.I'm here." Race gave her a small smile and nodded, "Tanks." "Anytime." She replied, walking back to Irving Hall. Race leaned back and lit a cigar, blowing out the smoke. His hand still tingling from the feel of hers in his. Feeling a sudden rush of restlessness, he stood up and through the cigar into the river, "An angel.a guy like me don't desoive an angel."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
*Ducks flying objects* So I made Race a little insecure.there's gotta be something hiding behind his sarcasm! Lol, anywayz, those of you who read "Like or Love?" know that I'm a totally happy-ending type person! Anwayz, I hope you liked it and please review!!! :) Luv Alwayz & 4ever, ~Britt aka AngelicOne~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey hey hey everyone!! I know I haven't updated this in a while. I had a lot of trouble getting my ideas down on paper and school has been hectic. Anywayz, here's chapter 5!!! Special thanks to all who reviewed chapter 4! I'll love you all forever! ~hugz~ hehe! Well, hope you enjoy and please review! :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Blah blah blah.  
~*~  
Three months had past since Britt had come to New York, and she came to know it as her home very quickly. She was so happy to be with her family again and to feel like she belonged. She had become fast friends with all of the newsies and had gained the same 'big brothers' as Ally had when she first came. David, Spot, and Jack constantly kept their eyes on her, making sure she was adjusting. Summer, Clover, and Magic were great too.  
  
Racetrack was a different story. He was incredibly sweet to her and they talked a lot on their many meetings at his secret spot. Which was now 'theirs' kind of. Britt went there every evening to watch the sun set and there he was. But as sweet as he was...he was also distant and that made her want to reach out to him. There was something behind those deep brown eyes that she wanted to see. But besides that...she felt her feelings toward him intensify with every smile he gave her.  
  
"BRITT?!"  
  
Britt snapped out of her little reverie and she looked at her sister, "Huh?"  
  
Ally laughed, "Can I have that dish?" she pointed to the plate that Britt had been drying for the past 5 minutes. Britt looked down at it and blushed, "Oh...sorry." She said, handing it to her.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts, sis?" Ally asked smirking as she placed the plate in the cupboard above the sink, "Or should I just charge Race for them?"  
  
Britt blushed, "I...I don't know what you're talking about." she turned and began drying another dish.  
  
"Yeah, right." Ally teased as Michael came out from his room.  
  
Britt smiled at her father, "Did you have a nice nap, Papa?"  
"Sure did," he replied, sitting down at the table. "Thanks for doing the dishes girls."  
  
"No problem, Papa." Ally said, putting the last dish away. "I was gonna go down to the Jacobs' for a little while...is that okay?"  
  
Michael nodded, "Sure...give my best to David's folks."  
  
Ally smiled, "I will."  
  
Michael turned to his younger daughter, "So, Britt-girl...are ya ever gonna tell us where you go every evening?"  
  
"Yeah Britt....where do you and Race go all the time?" Ally asked smirking.  
Michael raised an eyebrow, "Oh, Race huh? I see." He chuckled as a blush crept up Britt's cheeks. She sighed turning to the window only to see the sun starting to sink behind the skyline of New York. "Oh! I better get going!" she ran toward the door.  
"Say hi to Race for me!" Ally called after her. But Britt didn't hear her as she ran as fast as she could toward the bridge.  
~*~  
As Britt was running towards the bridge, Race was already there waiting for her. He closed his eyes, her face always in his head. Racetrack too found himself falling. Falling so hard and fast it scared him. He had been avoiding these kinds of feelings for years...quickly dodging every pang of emotion before it struck him. But this single emotion didn't strike...it pulled. Every time he heard her voice or watched as the sunset lit up her face...it pulled at his heart. He lay awake in bed some nights just thinking about her. Trying to pinpoint exactly what is was about her...to no avail. All he knew was that his heart was in major trouble of being pulled straight from his body and into her hands. And what scared him...was the soft smile that spread across his lips at the mere thought of that.  
  
"Race..."  
  
Race snapped out of his thoughts as his gaze fell on her figure, standing at the top of the hill, catching her breath. He stood, smirking at her, "What? Didja run 'ere or somethin'?" he asked holding out his hand to help her down.  
  
Britt laughed, "Well..."  
  
Race chuckled, "Couldn't wait ta see me hmm?" he winked.  
  
Britt blushed and sat down on the rock, looking out over the water as the sun set. Race sat beside her. "Beautiful as eva..." he said softly, his eyes lingering on her face.  
  
Britt nodded, thinking he was referring to the sky, " I just hope that rain cloud doesn't ruin it for us."  
  
Race reverted his gaze to the sky, seeing the rather large cloud looming overhead. (--I don't tink rain could ruin any moment wit her.--) he thought with a sigh.  
  
She looked at him, "You okay?" she asked, "You're not usually this quiet."  
  
Race gave her a small smile, "I'm okay...just thinkin'."  
"Anything you wanna talk about?" she looked into his eyes, searching for something in the deep brown depths.  
  
He thought about it. He could tell her everything he was feeling...how confused he was. Maybe she felt the same way...(--Naw...why would she?--) he thought.  
  
She took his hand, "Race? I'm here whenever you need me." She moved closer to him.  
  
He looked down at their hands, and then back up into her eyes. With out a word said, Race slowly leaned down. The moment would have been perfect, if the skies hadn't decided to open and drench them from head to toe.  
  
They jumped up, still holding hands. "Come on!" Race yelled over the sound of the pounding rain. Hand in hand the ran to Britt's apartment building and stood together under the canopy. The doorstep was quite small so they had to stand close as they watched the rain fall down onto the streets of New York. Race looked down at Britt and smiled. "Yer soaked..."he stated, "Ya should get in before ya freeze."  
  
Britt smiled up at him and nodded, "What about you though? You should come up and dry off until the rain stops."  
  
He shook his head, "Naw...I'll be okay. I've survived worse storms den dis."  
  
She nodded, still smiling up at him, not wanting to leave just yet. He smiled back, bringing his hand up to brush a piece of wet hair away from her face. His finger lingering on her cheek. Britt shivered, chills running down her spine from his touch. She stepped closer to him, but Race pulled away. "I...betta get back ta da lodgin' house." He choked out, "I'll see ya tomorra, doll." He turned and ran down the steps and towards the lodging house. Britt watched him leave, disappointed. "Will I ever get through to him?" she thought out loud. Sighing, she turned and went inside.  
Race ran. He ran the few blocks to the lodging house, bursting through the door. The newsies were sitting and standing around talking. "Heya Race!" they all exclaimed. Jack came over and patted him on the back, "I see ya got stuck in da storm."  
  
Race nodded, not really listening.  
  
Blink walked over tot hem, "We was just about ta start a game a poker, ya in?"  
  
Race shook his head, "Naw....not tonight." He walked past them and up the steps to the bunkroom. Blink raised an eyebrow and looked at Jack, "What's wit him?"  
  
Jack shook his head, "I've got a pretty good idea...but he ain't talkin'."  
  
"Britt?"  
  
Jack nodded. "We should just leave 'im alone fer awhile."  
  
~*~  
  
Up in the bunkroom, Race paced back and forth. (--Why?! Why did I almost kiss her before da rain started? What is it about her dat brings me a this?!--) He collapsed on his bed and covered his face with his hands. (--I won't fall in love wit her! I CAN'T fall in love wit her!--) Restless, he stood up and leaned against the wall, watching the rain fall from the sky. "Except I already did...." He whispered.  
~*~  
  
Hehe, I am evil! Lol Hope you all liked it! Please review!!! :)  
  
Luv Alwayz & 4ever,  
  
~Britt aka AngelicOne~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey hey everyone!!! Here's the next chappie!! Special thanks goes out to dreamcoat for being the only person to review the last chapter!!! Lol, I gotta work on my timing when it comes to posting. ANYWAYZ, thanks so much girl! :) Hope this chapter was quick enough for ya!! Well, I hope you all enjoy and please review!!!  
Disclaimer: It's almost 1am and I really don't feel like getting into a big legal brawl with you evil lawyers, so lets just say that Disney owns Newsies and that Kenny Ortega gave me the rights to Racetrack. No good? It was worth a shot.  
~*~  
About a week had past since the night of the storm and everyone was busy planning the last minute party to commemorate the strike. That party, of course, had been Spot's idea. "Ta rememba how Brooklyn saved yer hides from Weasel's goons." Medda had agreed to let them use Irving Hall, which would mark the first big celebration since Britt's surprise party. Britt was eager to help and filled Race in on all the preparations during their talks.  
Both Race and Britt felt their feelings intensify since the night of the storm. Both were aware of the tingling feeling that came after the slightest touch. Both were aware that when they looked into each other's eyes, whether from across the room at Tibby's or saying goodnight on the steps of Britt's building, the world melted away and it was just the two of them. But only one of them was ready to give into their feelings. The other struggled, still keeping a safe distance away from ledge, for fear of falling harder.  
His hesitation puzzled Britt. She knew the walls he built around himself were crumbling. She could see it in his eyes. But there was a part of himself that he wouldn't bring to the light. It was as if he were afraid. And Britt wasn't the only one confused about Race's current behavior. Ally knew first hand that Racetrack Higgins never held anything back. He was the most straightforward person Ally had ever met. If it weren't for him, she and David might not be together today. Ally looked up at the night sky and touched her necklace. For the sake of her sister's happiness, she vowed to find out why he was holding back the feelings everyone knew he had. She had confided in him once, and his advice still rang through her ears. Perhaps she could help him now. "I'll keep my promise Mama...I will make sure Britt is happy."  
~*~  
The next day, Ally and David went to the lodging house to help the others with decorations. The party was to be held in a few days and Britt had stayed behind to help Sarah and Mrs. Jacobs cook. Entering the lodging house, Ally and David couldn't help but laugh at the chaos. Crutchy, Bumlets, Specs, and Dutchy were in the corner making signs. Blink and Mush were chasing Clover and Magic around with streamers. However, they made the mistake of running by Spot, who strategically tripped them both with his cane. "Dat'll teach ya bums! Get back ta woik!" his infamous smirk shining. He looked towards the door, "Heya love boids." He welcomed them, "Come on in and join da ranks."  
Ally and David laughed and took the streamers from Blink and Mush, putting them in a box to take over to Medda's. A few minutes later, Jack walked in with more boxes. "Heya Davey, Ally." He greeted, setting the boxes down.  
"Hey Jack." Ally said, giving him a quick hug. "Have you seen Race?"  
Jack's face turned grim, "Yeah....he's upstairs. He helped out some dis mornin' but he's been so...distracted."  
Ally nodded and turned to David, "I'm gonna go up and talk to him."  
"Alight," David said, kissing her briefly, "You want me to go with you?"  
"That'd be nice." She smiled, walking toward the staircase.  
David looked at Jack, "Don't worry...if anyone can get through to Race, its Ally." He followed her up the stairs.  
They found Racetrack on his bed, leaning up against the headboard, smoking a cigarette. It took a few moments before he even noticed their presence. "Oh...uh...heya guys." He shifted off the bed uncomfortably, "What's goin' on?"  
  
"You tell us." Ally stated, noting the stress in his eyes.  
He shrugged, standing up. "I don't know what yer talkin' about doll..."  
"We know there's something bothering you Race." David said, "We just want to help."  
Race shook his head, walking over to the window, "No one can help me..." he trailed off.  
"Britt can."  
Race spun around to look at Ally, "How did ya..."  
"Everyone knows," she said, "Even you know....you're just to afraid to admit it. And I'm here to find out why."  
Racetrack didn't know what to say, he just shook his head again and turned back to the window.  
"Race come on...please just talk to us. We know you have feelings for Britt, why can't you just..."  
"I love Britt." He interrupted, closing his eyes. It was the first time he had said it out loud.  
  
Ally stared at his back. Her feelings a mixture of shock and joy. She looked at David, who had a small smile on his face. She turned back to Race, "You have to tell her."  
"I can't..." he said, his eyes still glued to the streets of New York.  
"You have too! Race if it weren't for you, David and I might not be together right now." She sighed "I want you to be happy...and I know Britt makes you happy."  
He leaned his forehead against the cool glass, remaining silent.  
"You make her happy too ya know..."  
More silence.  
Ally took a step forward, "A wise person once said to me: If you care about each other, then that's all that matters."  
Race looked at her, "Dat was different."  
"How?"  
"Ya wouldn't undastand."  
Ally raised an eyebrow, "Maybe now I wouldn't...but I did a year ago. I know what its like to be afraid of what I felt." She smiled at David, who put his arm around her, smiling lovingly. "You helped me through that time. So please help me understand...how is it different?"  
"'CAUSE I DON'T DESOIVE HER!" Race screamed, spinning around. He looked at them, his breathing heavy, before falling onto his bed, his head in his hands. He looked up at them, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "She...she desoives so much betta den what I hafta offer."  
A creak turned their attention to the doorway, where a familiar figure stood, a tear cascading down her cheek.  
Racetrack's eyes widened, "Britt..."  
Ally walked over to her sister, "How long have you been here?" she asked.  
Britt didn't take her eyes off Race, "Long enough." She turned to Ally and David, playing with her necklace, "Could you leave us alone for a minute?"  
They looked back at Race, who by now was standing. His hands were in his pockets as he shifted from foot to foot, staring at the floor. Giving her sister's hand a reassuring squeeze, they left, closing the door behind them.  
They were both silent for what seemed like forever, until Britt sighed and walked over to Race. He avoided her gaze, still staring at the floor. "Race, look at me."  
He didn't move.  
"Please?" her voice was pleading, almost sad. But not angry.  
He looked up at her, her eyes weren't angry either. They were sad. Another tear escaped and Race's heart broke. "Britt, please don't cry...I just..."  
"Shhh..." she put her finger to his lips. "I think you've down enough talking for tonight." She stepped closer to him, "It's my turn to talk and you are going to listen. Are you listening?"  
He nodded.  
Britt took a deep breath, "Good." She cupped his face in her hands, gently brushing her lips against his. Race stood there in shock for a few moments until his eyes fluttered shut and he kissed her back. His arms instinctively went around her waist as he deepened the kiss, pouring out every emotion he had been feeling since day one. Britt couldn't describe the feelings rushing through her. Being in his arms, kissing him. They were the only two people in the world, and for a few blissful moments, everything was right. After awhile, Britt pulled away as the two tried to catch their breath. Fighting against everything she wanted, Britt pulled away and stepped away from him. "Well I think I've said all I needed to say." She walked to the door and turned back to him, "I'll give you some time to think things over....and just so you know..." she reached her hand up to touch her angel charm. "It's not up to you to decide what I deserve, Anthony 'Racetrack' Higgins." She said, using his real name, that he had shared with her in confidence. With one final look at the boy she loved, Britt turned and left the lodging house.  
Racetrack watched her leave, still in shock. He registered everything that had just happened. The kiss, his feelings, her words. He brought his hand up to his lips and smiled. Sighing, he flung himself on his bed and covered his face with his pillow, screaming into it.  
~*~  
  
Please Review!!! :)  
  
Luv Alwayz & 4ever,  
  
~Britt aka AngelicOne~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey hey!!! Short authors notes because I'm exhausted! Lol! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!! Special thanks to:  
Dreamcoat: hey!! Thanks for your review! And no worries! You know I'm a total happy ending type person. Lol! :)  
  
Snooza: Yeah, Race's emotions are all over the place right now....but with a little guidance he'll be fine. Thanks SO much for reviewing! :)  
  
Wild Card: Aww thank you! I'm glad you like both this and "Like or Love?" They're my first 2 Newsies fics so that means a lot! :)  
  
alisia/sniper Higgins: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your review really made my day! (Of course ALL my reviews do! Hehe!!) I never thought my writing would ever move someone to tears...it's very flattering. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :) Thanks again!  
Disclaimer: Again, I'm too tired to argue. Disney owns Newsies. HAPPY??!!  
~*~  
Britt didn't go tot the bridge the next two evenings, and though Race missed her, he was grateful for the time alone. He had done nothing but think about his feelings and why he was holding back. Leaning back against the side of the bridge, Racetrack closed his eyes, reliving the other night. Every word, every breath, every kiss was permanently etched in his brain. He never wanted to let her go. "It's not up to you to decide what I deserve..." she had said. Race opened his eyes and sighed. He knew she was right. But he still couldn't' see why she wanted to be with him. Here he was, an orphan with little education. He'd never be able to go to places she would. "If only..." he sighed.  
~*~  
Britt played with her necklace as she watched the sun go down from the fire escape outside her and Ally's room. Sure, the view wasn't as great as it was from the bridge, but she knew Race had to be alone in order to make a decision. She sighed, missing his presence. Being with him made her feel calm and excited at the same time.  
From the doorway, Michael watched his younger daughter. She looked just like her mother from the back. With long dark tresses cascading over her shoulders like a waterfall. Quietly he turned and walked into the kitchen, where Ally and David were going over last minute plans for the party the following afternoon.  
"Ally?"  
"Yes, Papa?" Ally looked up.  
"Did Britt and Race have a fight? She hasn't gone to the bridge for two days now."  
Ally looked at David, who nodded, giving her a half smile.  
Looking back at her father, she told him the whole story. From her and David's conversation with Race to when Britt walked in. Michael listened closely. A sad, almost empathetic look on his face when he heard that Race didn't think deserved Britt. Turning back to the girls room, he watched her again.  
Looking out into the horizon, Britt clutched her angel charm. "Mama?" she prayed softly, "I need your help...what should I do?" Suddenly, a ray of light from the setting sun shown done on her. Then a gentle breeze weaved itself around her, whispering: "Follow your heart dear, the answer will always be there. Just like I will." Tears ran down Britt's cheeks and she nodded, "Thank you, Mama."  
Grasping the wall, Michael too had tears in his eyes as he struggled not to faint. He had witnessed the whole thing. He felt her presence, as if she were right next to him. "Katherine..." he barely whispered.  
"Papa?" Ally asked, concerned, "Are you alright?"  
Michael nodded, wiping his eyes, "Your sister had just received guidance from...heavenly authority..."  
Ally's eyes widened as her hand immediately went to her star necklace.  
Michael smiled and nodded again as Ally ran over to hug him. Hugging her back, he kissed her forehead. "Now I think it's time for Racetrack to receive guidance from someone who was once in his state of mind."  
David raised an eyebrow, "Who?"  
"Me."  
~*~  
  
I know I know, short chapter. But it was necessary for the story. Sadly, I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last. Maybe not though, still not sure. Lol. ANYWAYZ...hope you enjoyed!!! Please Review!! :)  
Luv Alwayz & 4ever,  
  
~Britt aka AngelicOne~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey hey everyone!! Here's chapter 8! Hope you all enjoy! :) Oh, and special thanks to Raider for your review!! I uploaded chapter 7 before I saw it so that's why I didn't mention it! Thanks again! :)  
Disclaimer: Disney owns Newsies.  
~*~  
Britt's eyes flickered open and she stretched. It was morning, the day of the party. She glanced over at Ally's bed only to find it empty. Britt yawned and rubbed her eyes, "Why did she let me sleep in?" She stood and walked to the window. "Because she knows I'll need the energy...especially today." As she looked out, she brought her hand to her necklace, "I know what I have to do now...thank you, Mama." She whispered, smiling.  
Turning back to the room, she began to get dressed. She had chosen to wear a simple white dress for today. Her Aunt Caroline had made it for her as a birthday gift. Slipping it over her head, she smoothed it out, tying the sash around her waist. After quickly putting her hair in a half bun on top of her head, she walked into the kitchen.  
"Morning sleepy head!" Ally greeted her.  
"Morning." Britt replied. The ate a quick breakfast, both excited about the days events.  
"Come on," Ally said after they finished doing the breakfast dishes, "I promised Sarah and Mrs. Jacobs we'd help bring the food to Medda's" she began walking to the door.  
"Okay. " Britt agreed following her, but she stopped. "Wait...where's Papa?"  
~*~  
Racetrack leisurely walked back to the lodging house after selling his papes. The party was at 1:00 so he had plenty of time to get ready. The only problem was that he still had no idea what he was going to do about Britt. He reached the lodging house, but stopped short of the entrance. Standing on the front steps was Michael Lenox. He turned and smiled as Race slowly walked up to him.  
"Hello, Race." He said.  
Race swallowed, "H-Heya Mr. Lenox."  
Michael chuckled a little at Race's unease, and looked up at the sky, "Beautiful day, huh?" he asked, trying to calm the boys nerves.  
Race shifted and looked around, "Yeah, it is."  
Michael looked back down at him, seeing a mirror image of himself at that age. The stress, the uncertainness. "Listen Race...I'm here because..."  
"'Causa Britt..." Race interrupted, looking at the ground.  
"Actually I'm here because of you."  
Race raised an eyebrow at the older man.  
"There are some things you need to know," Michael walked past him, "Come on," he nodded his head in the direction of Central Park, "Let's walk."  
Race nodded and followed him. Soon then fell into stride beside each other as Michael made small talk to ease his way into his story, "So how was your day of sellin'?"  
  
Race shrugged, "It was okay. Some days are betta den oddas."  
"You know I was a newsie when I was young."  
"Really?"  
He nodded, "In fact, that's how I met Britt and Ally's mother."  
Race kept walking, a million thoughts running through his head. (--Wish he'd get ta da point.--)  
"You know Race, you and I aren't that different."  
Race snorted, looking at the ground.  
"No really," Michael insisted, "When I was your age, I felt like I had the weight of the world on my shoulders and that I'd never get anywhere in life."  
"What 'appened?" Race asked, his interest growing.  
"Well, when I was 14, my father died. I was the oldest of three children, and I didn't want my mother to struggle to support us all. So I dropped out of school and became a newsie. It was hard. Having to grow up so fast and not having a father figure to look up to. I became the man of the house and felt that I didn't have time to do anything else but take care of my family."  
"The way Ally did." Race acknowledged.  
"Right, but when I was 17...something happened to me that changed my life."  
"What?"  
"I met Katherine."  
Race nodded, and let him continue.  
"Katherine was...the best thing that ever happened to me. She was delicate and wonderful. I would have given anything to be with her, but I was convinced I had to take care of my family. I couldn't let anything get in the way of that. Besides the fact that I didn't think I deserved her..." he trailed off as Racetrack's head snapped up, but he remained silent.  
"I mean, there I was. A 17-year-old school drop out with a family to take care of. How could I possibly provide for her? I couldn't understand why this beautiful creature wanted to be with me. And when I told her this, she just smiled and kissed me."  
Race smirked and brought his hand up to his lips, remembering the kiss he and Britt had shared.  
Michael stopped and looked at Race, "You love Britt, don't you?"  
That snapped him out of his reverie quickly, but he maintained his composure, "Yes." He said sternly.  
Michael smiled, "Why?"  
"Dere's just..."  
"Just something about her." Michael finished.  
"How did ya..."  
  
Michael laughed, "Because that's the only way I could put into words why I loved Katherine. Ask David and he'll say the same about Ally."  
Race shook his head, "I don't undastand."  
They continued walking, "You see, Katherine was special. Everyone who ever met her would say there was just something about her. There was a light about her that touched everyone. Ally is so much like her mother, but she has a lot of me in there too. Which is why she pulled away from David at the beginning. But Britt...she's all her mother. Seeing things in others that they're too scared to see."  
  
Racetrack absorbed this, not quite knowing what to say.  
"What I'm trying to say Race, is that even though I lost Katherine early, I would never give up what we had if it could have been prevented. She reawakened my heart. She made me who I am."  
  
Race struggled for words, "Tanks... fer tellin' me dis, Mr. Lenox, I...uh... 'ave some tings ta tink about."  
  
Michael nodded, "I'll see you at the party later." He patted his shoulder and turned, walking back to his building.  
Race watched him leave and began walking back to the lodging house. Mr. Lenox's words running through his head. "Britt is all her mother. Seeing things in others that they're too afraid to see."  
  
She saw something in him. She loved him. And he loved her. He had to get his emotions in order before he lost her. For good.  
~*~  
Please Review!! :)  
  
Luv Alwayz & 4ever,  
  
~Britt aka AngelicOne~ 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey!! Sadly, this is the last chapter of "Everywhere & Wherever". ~sighs~ Makes me sad. Lol Anywayz, I hope you all enjoyed this fic and I'll love you all forever. Please please please review!!! :) It really means a lot to me to know what you think. Special thanks to Snooza and Lucky for reviewing chapter 8!! ~Hugz~ Well, on with the chappie.  
Disclaimer: I don't own newsies. ~Cries~ Can't I just have Race? Oh and the song "Everywhere" belongs to Michelle Branch and "Wherever You Will Go" belongs to The Calling (and I had to critique that song a little to have it fit in with the situation, wanna sue me for that? Bring it on!!! lol)  
~*~  
The morning seemed to drag on. The excitement was almost palpable. No one could wait until the party. And our two young lovers grew more and more nervous, timed by the achingly slow seconds of the clock. What would tonight's events lead too? A devastating heart break? Or a greater love then either of them could ever imagine? Lets find out.  
~*~  
The anticipation was over. 1:00 finally arrived and the party began. Irving Hall was alive with the voices of the newsies and their loved ones. All laughing, dancing, and having fun. There was enough food to feed an army and the decorations...were a bit over done. But it was a celebration, so no one really cared.  
Up on the stage, Medda and a few girls who worked for her sang song after song as the party goers danced.  
Ally watched Britt, who was sitting at a table with Summer and Spot. She looked worried, glancing around ever few seconds. Searching. "Where is he?" Ally thought out loud. David came up behind her, "Don't worry, he'll be here."  
Ally smiled at him and then looked back at Britt, "I hope you're right."  
Little did they know........ Racetrack was already there. He hid in one the farthest corners of the hall, which was so decorated with dangling streamers they covered him. And from this little sanctuary, he watched Britt. He watched as she talked to Spot and Summer. How her hand went up to touch her necklace every few minutes. As she bit her lip and searched the room. She was looking for him, he knew. He watched as Decks McCann, a Brooklyn newsie, approached her and asked for a dance. Britt, of course, politely declined and scanned the room once more. She looked so worried and Race wished he could just hold her. He wished he could apologize for being such a fool and beg her forgiveness. But he couldn't. He didn't know how to put it into words, and he was still afraid. So he just watched her for hours.  
~*~  
Britt sighed and scanned the room for the hundredth time. He was there, she knew it. She could sense his eyes on her. But whenever she searched for him, she was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, her eyes caught site of one of the corners of the hall. The corner that Magic had gone streamer-happy on. Britt smiled knowingly, he was behind there. (--Well, --) she thought to herself, (--I'll just have to lure him out of hiding. --) taking a deep breath, she stood and walked backstage to find Medda. (--It's now or never. --)  
Racetrack gulped when Britt's gaze landed on his hiding spot. He watched as she smiled and stood up. He pulled nervously at his collar. (--She knows I'm 'ere. Is she comin' ova?--) But instead she turned and walked backstage, with only a sideways glance back at the corner. (--What's she up ta?--) he thought.  
Spot furrowed his brow and walked up to Ally and David. "Heya Ally...whatsa sista up ta?"  
"What do you mean, Spot?" David asked.  
Before Spot has a chance to answer, Medda came onstage and quieted everyone. "Ladies and Gentleman, I am very pleased to present the wonderful vocal stylings of Miss Brittany Lenox!"  
All the heads in Irving Hall turned to watch as Britt walked calmly on stage. And one in particular stayed glued to his seat, wiping the sweat off his brow.  
Britt brought her hand up to play with her necklace as she looked out over the crowed, she took a deep breath, "First of all," she began, "I want you all to know that this wasn't planned," she looked at the corner where she knew Race was, "But it's just something I have to do for myself...and someone else, he knows who he is." Her eyes stayed on the spot as she began to sing.  
"Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
the part of you that's drifting over me  
  
and when I wake you're never there  
  
but when I sleep you're everywhere  
  
you're everywhere  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are.  
  
'Cause every time I look you're never there  
  
And every time I sleep you're always there...."  
Race gulped again before standing up and walking out from behind the streamers. The congregation turned and gasped when they saw him. All was quiet for a moment as Race walked to the center of the hall. Britt smiled, her eyes staying locked with his as the crowds looked on.  
"'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone."  
  
Britt clutched her necklace, her heart pounding a mile a minute as she continued her song.  
"I recognize the way you make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that you might not be real  
  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone."  
Race tried to compose himself as he listened to her sing...to him. Her voice was so full of love. Even after all the pain he had caused her. The world melted away as it always did when the watched each other.  
"And when I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
You always light my way  
  
I hope there never comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so."  
  
Britt took a deep breath, heavy tears streaming down her cheeks. This was taking a lot out of her. All her emotions and energy were being strained out all in this won song. But as she looked into Race's beautiful dark eyes she knew...it was worth it.  
  
"'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
You're in everyone I seeing  
  
So tell me  
  
Do you see me?"  
  
Britt let a out a breath and put her hand to her heart. She closed her eyes for a moment, she had done. She had poured her entire heart out to the boy she loved and all her friends and family. There was just one thing left to do. She opened her eyes, "I love you, Race." And with that, she walked backstage.  
Race stood there in stunned silence. And he wasn't the only one, the only thing the newsies could do was stand there and stare. Gasping for breath, Race took hold of a table so he wouldn't collapse. He could almost touch the emotion that Britt had been feeling, and suddenly, a revelation rushed upon the once confused young man. He wasn't afraid. He could have run out at any time he wanted, but he didn't. He wasn't afraid anymore. He loved Britt, and he was ready to tell her and the entire world. But first he had to make it up to her for being such a fool. Then, he got an idea. He knew how to tell her how he felt. All his fears and worries. Without a word, he walked backstage.  
All in attendance watched him and talked a mile a minute when he disappeared backstage. Ally squealed, "He's gonna tell her!" she flung her arms around David, who smiled down at her, "See Twink? I told ya not to worry." The newsies were abuzz with excitement, until Britt appeared before them alone. She glanced at their expecting faces in confusion, "Where's Race?" she said, fingering her charm.  
Ally raised an eyebrow, "He...he just went backstage."  
  
"To find you...we thought..." David trailed off.  
  
Britt shook her head, "No....I-I didn't see him."  
  
Everyone just stared at her in silence. No one knowing what to say. Britt choked back a sob, "H-he left...." Tears streamed down her face.  
  
Ally immediately went to her sister, pulling her into a comforting embrace, "Shhh...everything will be okay."  
  
"No..." Britt sobbed, "Nothing will be okay again."  
  
The newsies watched Britt's heart break in sadness... until,  
"So lately, I've been wonderin  
  
Who would be there to take my place  
  
If I'm gone, you'll need love  
  
To light the shadows on your face  
  
If a great wave should fall  
  
It would fall upon us all  
  
And between the sand and stone  
  
Could you make it on your own  
  
If I could, then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go"  
  
"Heya..." Mush started, looking at the stage, "What's Race doin' up on da stage?"  
Everyone turned toward the singing and sure enough, there was Race up on stage, a smile grazing his handsome features. Britt pulled away from Ally and wiped her eyes. Smiling, she took a step forward.  
"If a great wave should fall  
  
It would fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someway out there  
  
For me to make it back to you  
  
If I could, then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Runaway with my heart  
  
Runaway with my hope  
  
Runaway with my love"  
At that last line, Britt began to cry again, but they were tears of happiness. Up on stage, Race was about to have a heart attack. But his love for Britt gave him more strength and courage then he could possibly imagine.  
In the audience, a confused Mush turned to Spot and Jack, who were smiling knowingly, "Uh...I don't get it fellas...what's he tryin' ta tell 'er?"  
  
Spot smirked at him, "He's tryin' ta say dat he's afraid he won't be able ta go all da places she will..."  
  
"But he'll always love 'er...." Jack finished.  
  
Mush nodded, "Boy...he's got guts."  
  
Jack nodded in agreement, "Dey both do."  
  
On stage, Race gestured for Britt to come up. Slowly, she walked up the steps connected to the front the stage and climbed up. Taking her hand in his, and using the other to wipe away her tears, Race finished his song,  
  
"If I could, then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could turn back time  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
If I could make you mine  
  
I'll go wherever you will go"  
  
Catching his breath, Race looked deep into Britt's eyes. "I'm so so sorry..." he choked out, leaning his forehead against hers, "I love you..." he whispered. Fresh tears ran down Britt's cheeks. "I love you." She replied, smiling through her tears. Race pulled her into his arms, "I love you so much." He repeated, before lifting her chin and gently brushing his lips against hers. Britt wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back with all her heart. And in that pure, blissful moment, everything was right in the world. This kiss was even better then the first, for it wasn't filled with hesitation. Just their true feelings of love. Bells rang, fireworks exploded, crowds cheered and whistled...wait...crowds cheered and whistled? Quickly pulling apart, the two young people blushed as they looked out into the up roaring applause of their loved ones. David was swinging Ally around as her laughter joined in with the chaos. And if you looked hard enough, you could clearly see Jack paying Spot his winnings from their bet.  
"Much obliged, Jacky-boy..." Spot smirked as he counted his winnings. "Told ya dey'd get togeta before sun set."  
"Yeah yeah. " Jack laughed, and patted his back.  
Still onstage, Britt and Race clasped hands and bowed. Neither one of them able to stop smiling. "Heya..." Race whispered in Britt's ear, "Lets get outta 'ere." He gestured to the back door. Nodding, Britt squeezed his hand as the two waved to their friends and ran out of Irving hall. Together.  
~*~  
They ran all the way to the Brooklyn Bridge. Stopping only occasionally to steal kisses. Now they were at their secret spot, sitting together on the rock. Race leaned against the bridge with his arms around Britt, who sat in front of him, leaning against his chest. And they just sat there in silence as the sun set over the horizon of NYC. The perfect end to a perfect day.  
"Hey Race?" Britt said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Did you mean it...when you said you'd go wherever I would go?"  
  
Race nuzzled her neck, "A course..." he answered, whispering in her ear as he held her tighter, "So where do ya wanna go, Angel Face?"  
Britt took a second to smile at her new nickname before turning her head to look up at him, "Everywhere." She whispered.  
  
Race smiled and leaned down, initiating a kiss that the two would remember for the rest of their lives. And as the sun finished setting, the last ray of light shown over them, and would continue to shine over them until the end of time.  
~THE END~  
~*~  
~Wipes away tears~ I can't believe I finished it! I had so much fun writing this fic!!! I hope you all enjoyed reading it!! Thank you so much too all how reviewed throughout this fic. It means so much to me! Please review! :)  
  
Luv Alwayz & 4ever,  
  
~Britt aka AngelicOne~ 


End file.
